Bit Of This Bit Of That Mentalist Style
by MissNitaGirl
Summary: A collection of short stories revolving around our favorite CBI team. Chapter 7: when Lisbon comes within an inch of her life. Who is there to save her?
1. Without Words

**a/n:** This is the first story in this collection, these stories probably wont be related, and i dont know how many there will be but this one in particular is an alternative ending to the bomb scene in the episode Red All Over (episode 20 of season 2) i hope you like it.  
**Paring:** Jane and Lisbon.  
**Spoilers:** season 2 episode 20  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer:** no i dont own it :(  
**Beta:** I LovePlotBunnies- thanks for all the help you are awsome.  
**Dedicated to: **awesomenerd95because you are such a skilled writer and because of your story Double Trouble.

**Without Words**

Lisbon ran back over to check the time on the bomb, the blue numbers changing from 10 down to 9, she thinks for a second, and then turns back to look at Ashley, hiding under the couch. She then crawls under the couch holding Ashley to her, both of them have their backs to the bomb and as it gets closer to 0. Jane is still on the other end of the phone calling Lisbon's name, Lisbon closes her green eyes, and all Jane hears on the other side of the phone is an almighty boom that leaves his ears ringing.

Jane sits up in shock, his mouth hanging open slightly as he snaps back into reality. He quickly moves into action by getting Cho's attention, and Jane briefly explains that they need to go to the Harrington's residence, while on the way Jane explains to Cho in more detail what he had heard on the phone. Cho's expression, for once changes, not much but Jane notices the rare show of concern and emotion on the Asian man's face.

Tara, Alex and Sadie all manage to get out of the house and all three of them wait for Agent Lisbon to come out with Ashley. Sadie tries to run back into the house, when she realized Ashley is still inside, Alex held her back, and next thing they knew there was a thunderous boom as a section of the Harrington estate goes up in smoke. Sadie fell to the ground, still secure in Alex's arms while Tara hushed the now crying baby; it only takes Jane and Cho a few minutes to get to the residence, and from the SUV's they can see the three people standing on the front lawn, all clearly in shock. Jane and Cho notice however, as they look from the vehicle and jog down the front lawn toward the three that Lisbon and Ashley aren't among them.

"Do any of you know if Agent Lisbon got out alright?" Cho asks, they all shake their heads and Cho gives his phone to Alex and instructs him to call an ambulance; while Cho asks the questions, Jane enters the house, at the same time calling Lisbon's mobile phone; he hears the ringing and treads carefully as he follows the sound, Cho enters the house shortly after Jane and catches up to him, both now hearing the ringing getting louder, with a shared look they pick up speed a bit.

Ashley opens her eyes and she can see a light coming from Lisbon's hand, but she doesn't move to answer it. Ashley turns around in Lisbon's arms and she sees that she's 'asleep', soon Ashley can hear footsteps coming closer and she cuddles up to Lisbon while she tries to stay very quiet and still.

Jane came around the corner of the grand salon first and the ringing grew louder, telling him Lisbon's phone was in this room, which hopefully, meant Lisbon was too. All Cho could see were the dust particles drifting all over the room that he didn't want to breathe in, but soon he needed the polluted air to keep his mind focused. Jane found, as he steps carefully that he couldn't really see anything but dust and chunks of walls and the roof scattered everywhere. He presses the ring button one more time, and a cracked blue screen lights up under the still standing yet dirtied and tattered couch. Cho saw the light too and both walk around to the opposite side of the couch, while Jane crouches down. He was met by the sight of Ashley cuddling into Lisbon's side, it would have been cute under any normal circumstance but Jane knew that this wasn't a _normal _circumstance.

"Ashley?" Jane whispered, and the young girl rolled over to look at Jane; her big blue eyes focused on his. "Ashley, can you wake Teresa up for me?"

"She's sleeping." Ashley answered, in a hushed whisper.  
"It's time to wake her up now," Jane, stated, softly and Ashley simply nodded before she turned back to Lisbon.

"Wake-up!" she demanded, while patting Teresa's arm; when nothing happens, she turns  
to look back at Jane, who encourages her with a small smile across his lips to try again. "Teresa! Mr. Patrick wants you to wake-up!" Ashley prods at Teresa's arm, when Lisbon still remains unconscious Jane tells Ashley to go and sit on the still intact stairs for a minute or so, after he checks that the girl was without any injury that required immediate attention, he then crawls halfway under the couch, and grabs Lisbon's wrist. He feels for a pulse and then once, he finds it and he tries himself, to wake Lisbon up by calling her name softly, until Cho interrupts.

"Jane, I think you should see this."

Jane wiggles his way out from under the couch and quickly walks around to Cho's side; he bends down next to Cho, face peeking under the couch as he scans Lisbon's body, taking in all of her injuries. Blanketed in dust, her top, hanging onto her form by bare threads and he could see the small cuts which littered her body—nothing too life threatening, he notes. Jane flashes his eyes to Cho, and Cho points toward Lisbon's head, mutely where there happens to be a large gash, bleeding rather heavily. It was probably the reason she was unconscious. Jane looks back at Cho and Cho glances at Jane.

"She needs to wake up." Jane stated, his blue-green eyes focused on the gash, Cho notices the  
panic seeping into the consultant's voice and both decide to pull Lisbon, gently out from her hiding place to where she lies on the floor, her eyes still closed. Jane tries her name again, to which her eyelids flutter before her slightly unfocused green eyes meet Jane's. Her hand brushes the back of her head, and she pulls away once she feels the sticky wetness of her own blood. Ashley jumps from her spot on the steps, and crawls on top of Lisbon to give her a hug, to which the woman smiles dazed, up toward the six-year-old but her smile soon turns to a grimace.

"Ashley…" she murmurs, in obvious pain while Jane leans over to carefully pry Ashley off of the bleeding Lisbon to sit her down, besides the older woman; the little girl watched as Patrick and the other man helped Teresa to her feet.

Lisbon makes the mistake of believing that she is fine, pushing away Jane and Cho's hands from her upper arms she manages a few tentative steps forward, before she found herself, in one moment falling backwards, and in another moment, she knew she was looking up at Jane, while he looked down at her, concern written all over his face.

"Bad idea?" she asked, which had Jane glancing down at her, his eyebrow raised slightly.

Jane and Cho support Lisbon up, one on each side of the injured woman and Ashley has Patrick's other hand in a strong grasp, as they slowly make their way outside. As soon as Ashley saw her mum, she went running full force into her outstretched arms, her eyes closing onto her mum's shoulder. The paramedics were waiting and they rushed the bed over. Jane and Cho helped Lisbon on to it, as she still insisted she could do it.

Lisbon was soon fixed up at the hospital, the nurses told her that she would have a slight concussion and a headache, and that they wanted to keep her overnight for observation but, like Jane, she manages to wiggle her way out and was soon back in the office, working way too hard for Jane's liking.

She had been in her office since they returned from the hospital and Jane did not like it one bit, he knocked on the door leading to her office, but did not wait for an answer to enter, and he enters to find Lisbon asleep on her couch.

She rolls over and rubs her eyes; the sound of the door opening disturbing her; she was extremely happy to see Jane standing in the doorway, staring at her and not Agent Hightower, like she had expected. Lisbon makes a move to stand from her spot, but Jane stops her with his hand.

"I need to tell you something"

The first thought that enters her mind is, _what has he done now_, but she was surprised as she caught sight of the look in his blue-green eyes, it left her speechless and all she could do was nod her bandaged head.

"When I heard that bomb… I...I didn't know what to think; and I…I thought you were gone, for good." He glances down at her. "But you weren't, and you aren't; you're still here and Teresa, I know you will argue with me but you and I both, know you came close today, way too close… you should have listened to me…"

"I'm sorry…" she interrupted, her eyes casted toward the floor.

"I know and I am too," He told her, and she glances up at him in surprise. "But that's not the point, the point is that…" He pauses to take a deep breath, before he continues. "I love you Teresa...I should have told you earlier but…" Teresa still remains on her couch, shocked for a few seconds until her instincts kick in,

_Kiss him_, they told her and she does just that.

She stands and shuffles that single inch closer, her hand on his cheek and the other on his heart as her lips touch his. She feels his heart skip a beat and another, as he returns the kiss.

She was telling him she loved him without words, and she was thanking him without words, he returns the favor by telling her he loves her without words and that he was sorry he didn't say it sooner. As they stand in her office, door and blind closed kissing each other passionately, both of them could feel the explosive chemistry tingling between their bodies, and it felt good.

**The End **

**Please review :D thanks for reading.**


	2. Men

**A/N:** sorry its so short. i forgot to say it in chapter one but if anyone wouldlike to do a continuation/spin off for any of theses storys go for it, but please be sure to mantion me :D Thanks a Bunch to those of you who reviewed Without Words. **To Jean: whats NO?**  
**Paring**: Jane/Lisbon + team  
**Rating:** K-K+  
**Disclaimer: **no i still dont own it, thought i did see a car pretty much the same as Jane's today :)  
**Beta:** I LovePlotBunnies. XXXX

**Men**

Jane fell full force straight down on top of Lisbon, neither or them moving for a few minutes as they simply stared into each others eyes, not daring to speak a single word. Hot breaths mingled together, ghosting Lisbon's cheek. Jane pressed his hands to the wooden flooring, one on each side of Lisbon's head, not even making an effort to lift his own self off of her.

Jane glanced down at the dark haired woman and he could see the light blush creeping across her cheeks, he wondered if she enjoyed this as much as he did, if only he could really read her mind.

**OoO**

Lisbon placed one hand on Jane's chest the soft blue fabric felt nice between her fingers, she could feel her cheeks getting red and she needed to remove herself from underneath him.  
"Jane I... uh…" she stuttered. "You're hurting me," Jane looked at her, confused. "I can't breathe!" she stated bluntly.  
He leapt off her mumbling apologies, bringing himself to his feet before he put his hand out to help her up and she took it gratefully. He pulled her a little too hard and she crashed into his chest to which Jane ran his hands up and down the sides of her arms softly.  
"You OK?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" She allowed.  
"Are you two done yet?" Rigby interrupted from his desk. "I'm getting hungry for closed-case pizza."  
Cho and Grace rolled their eyes at Rigsby's stomach.  
"No pineapple." Cho commented, dryly.

Jane grinned slightly as he exchanged glances with Lisbon, before glancing back at the team while both he and Lisbon went ahead to get the closed-case pizza to help soothe Rigsby's hunger. It wasn't until they stood in an almost hidden alcove, that Lisbon took a step back from Jane and he took a step forward toward her and pressed his lips to her cheek before he turned and continued running for the car.  
"I call shotgun!" He shouted.  
Lisbon sighed to herself, "Men"


	3. Robert Bloch

**AN: **this story is for awsomenerd95, happy birthday sweetie enjoy. :)  
**Disclaimer: i own nothingggg  
**inspired by the quote "the man who smiles when things go wrong has thought of someone to blame it on.  
**Rated K+**  
**Jisbon  
thanks again i loveplotbunnies :D**

Everything was going wrong for the CBI team, suspects were escaping, witnesses knew nothing and all the computers were down; but what really worried the team was that something big had just happened on the floor below. They didn't know exactly what, but Patrick Jane was already smiling, and that always meant bad news.

Patrick Jane was having a fantastic day; all was going well. He had helped two suspects escape wrongful arrest and that meant, the CBI had been once again been saved from being sued. His boss didn't seem to happy with him, so he thought he would cheer her up, and what better of a way to cheer someone like Lisbon up then to make her problems seem small (or rather, create a disaster for someone else to clean up). So Jane headed down one floor with a bag full of paper clips and yellow crime scene tape.

The paper clips were all hooked together in a mess of many long lines; firstly, Jane covered all the doors with the colorful paperclip chains, making it not only very hard and annoying for anyone to both open and close the door but also making it hard to move just about anywhere. Next, Jane pulled out the yellow crime scene tape, he wrapped a bit around the door handle and then, with a smirk, began running around the office area spreading the tape everywhere around the people-free space—as it seemed that everyone was on a lunch break. Jane then snuck back up to the floor above, he handed the leftover tape and paperclips to Roy the Janitor, who simply looked confused while Jane went to lie back down on his couch, as if nothing had happened.

Ten minutes later, Agent Hightower came marching into the Serious Crimes Unit bullpen, she shoved Lisbon's office door open, and demanded that she join her in the bullpen before she stomped over to Jane, who was innocently laying on his couch, pretending to be asleep.

She pulled him up off the couch, without warning and stared him down.

"What's going on, ma'am?" Lisbon asked, in confusion.  
"Have you been down on the third floor recently, Lisbon?" Hightower asked.  
"No, why?"  
"Because," she began, eyes still pinned on Jane. "Crime scene tape is everywhere and colorful paperclip chains cover all the doors, and there is only one person in this whole building, who has the time to make such a mess"  
"Me?" Jane asked, while pointing at his self.  
"Yes… _you_" Hightower growled. "And you're going to get your ass down there, and clean it all up right now!"  
"But I didn't do," Jane defended, before he smiled. "Although…I did see Roy walking around with paperclips and a roll of crime scene tape…"  
"The janitor?" She asked with her arms crossed against her chest. "Why would he make more of a mess for his own self to clean?"  
"I don't know, I'm just telling you what I saw." Jane explained.  
"No, you're making that up."  
"Excuse me," Lisbon interceded. "Are you insinuating that one of my people is lying?"  
"Oh it's all right Lisbon, she has no evidence; she can't charge me with anything." He said with a bright smile in her direction before he ended the conversation completely. "Have a nice day, Agent Hightower"

Once Hightower was gone, the whole team took the elevator down to level three and they burst into laughter as soon as the doors opened.

"Thanks Jane," Lisbon said, grinning. "That made my day."  
"I was hoping it would." Jane smiled back.

Please Review :)


	4. He Always Knew

**A/N: **i know they are getting shorter and shorter but im working on a few longer ones at the moment. don't blame me blame my school teachers i never have enough time these days. anyway hope you like it.  
**Paring: **Rigsby and Van Pelt  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** no i dont own it but i am saveing up, so hopefully i will soon (though i doubt it)  
**Dedicated to: GraceVanPelt Fan **your with is my comand honey. Also for **Emily W **cos i know how much you LOVE Wayne and Grace.  
**Beta:** thanks again to **I LovePlotBunnies** xx  
please read, enjoy and review.

Grace sat on the roof the CBI building, deep in thought. It was that time of the year again, the anniversary of her sister's death. Usually she liked to be alone, but this year was different; although nobody knew what today meant to her, Wayne was being supportive without even knowing it. She didn't even hear the heavy door swing open, and she didn't even know he was there until he squeezed her shoulder in comfort. At his warm hand, she jumped slightly causing Wayne to wrap his arms around her middle in a protective embrace to keep her from falling over the edge.

Grace leaned back into Wayne's embrace and he joined her in looking out over the darkening city. She placed her head on his shoulder and he kissed her on the temple. No words of comfort was needed; his presence was always enough for her to feel just a little bit more content in her own self and the day as a whole.

Grace knew she would have to tell Wayne about her sister eventually but not now, not tonight.

Although that day may have been, many years ago, the events and the emotions were still too raw for her. She hadn't even spoken about it, because she preferred to suffer in silence. She never had felt comfortable confiding in other people, she didn't want to dump her problems onto others, so she never had; but this was the first time, she had ever considered it, sharing her problems and worries and it had much to do with the person holding her now.

"You make me feel safe." Grace whispered, while still looking out over the city. Wayne brought one of her delicate hands to his lips, and kissed it gently.

Grace pulled her legs back over the ledge and to the grounded side of the CBI building as he let her go and stepped back. She turned and stood to stare up into Wayne Rigsby's blue eyes. She then stepped closer, and wrapped her arms around his middle burying her face into his shoulder.

Wayne was stunned for a moment, but soon held the woman he loved close to him; a few tears slipped down her rosy cheeks and she was glad when Wayne didn't say anything.

He knew just when to be there.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************

**If you have any suggestions for a story you would like to see in this collection feel free to let me know by review or pm.**  
**thank you.**


	5. A Blinding Bump

**A/N:** so this one is a little longer so i hope you enjoy it.  
**Paring: **Rigsby/Van Pelt + team  
**Rating:** K  
**Beta:** xxx I LovePlotBunnies  
**Dedicated:** To Simon Baker - because today is his 41st birthday.

Grace Van Pelt pulled into the CBI parking lot, twenty minutes earlier, and as usual she climbed the stairs before she headed straight into the ladies room, once at the large mirror, she pulled her hair out of her face. Yes, just as she suspected, a bruise was forming on the right side of her face. It hurt to touch, but apart from that she felt fine.

"Stupid bed side table" she mumbled.  
Usually, she would have it checked out by a doctor, but because she didn't want to be late to work; she decided she would go on her lunch break.

Lisbon arrived in the office at eight o'clock sharp; the senior agent stepped into the bullpen,greeted everyone and headed straight into her office where she started her computer, before she went to the kitchenette to get her morning coffee, as she passed Van Pelt's desk, Lisbon noticed that the redhead looked a bit pale, Lisbon stopped and tapped Van Pelt on the shoulder.

Van Pelt turned in her chair and glanced up at her boss. Yes, Lisbon thought, she's defiantly paler today.

"Are you alright?" Lisbon asked, in a low whisper.  
"I'm fine, boss" Van Pelt answered,confused by the concerned glance Lisbon was giving her. "Are you sure? You just look a bit pale." Lisbon explained.

"No, I'm fine." Van Pelt said, touching her face with her hand self-consciously, Lisbon nodded and continued to head from the bullpen, into the kitchenette to finish making her morning coffee.

About an hour later, Lisbon left her office and headedstraight to Van Pelt's desk.

"Want to help me question a suspect?" Lisbon asked, though it didn't come off as a question.

"Sure."

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Lisbon asked, not as discreetly.

"Yeah, you do look a bit pale…" Rigsby commented, while he stepped into the bullpen with Jane. "The witness is ready, boss."

"You look fine, Grace" Jane reassured her with a lie, he just wanted to make her feel more confident for the interrogation; Lisbon motioned for Van Pelt to follow her and Van Pelt stood from her desk to follow the senior agent towards interrogation room one.

"You know it's alright to take a day off if you're sick, right?" Lisbon asked. "You're no help to us, if you're ill."

"Really, boss." Van Pelt said, convincingly. "I'm fine, I am."

But as soon as she completed her sentence, she felt a rush of dizziness come over her which caused her to grab a hold of Lisbon's shoulder, Lisbon put her arms out to support the younger agent before Van Pelt swayed, and within seconds she had collapsed to the floor. Lisbon quickly knelt beside the unconscious agent, feeling for a pulse; when she finally found it, it was slow and steady as if she were sleeping.

"Help!" Lisbon shouted in the direction of the team's bullpen, Rigsby, Cho and Jane came running, as did some of the other lingering agents to see what was going on.

"What happened?" Jane asked.

"I don't know, she was saying she felt fine, one moment and then she was on the ground." Lisbon explained with concern evident in her voice.

"Rigsby, pick her up and take her to Jane's couch." Cho said, immediately taking charge; his younger sister had often suffered from fainting spells when the both of them had been younger, so he knew exactly what to do. "Jane or Lisbon, go ahead and get an ice pack or something similar plus a warm washcloth."

Rigsby carried Van Pelt over to Jane's couch and placed her down gently, while Cho bent her knees, though he had no idea of how it would help, but the doctors had always told him that it had something to do with circulating blood flow.

Jane returned with the ice pack, as Lisbon returned with the warm washcloth; Cho took the warm washcloth and placed it on Van Pelt's forehead, before he returned to take the ice pack from Jane's grasp, which Cho quickly rested across the bruise that even Jane hadn't noticed earlier.

"Should we try and wake her?" Jane asked.

"No, just let her come around herself." Cho instructed.

oOoOo

Almost an hour and a half later, Van Pelt began to stir and Jane, who remained at the side of the couch, tapped her on the shoulder.

"Grace? How are you feeling?"

Van Pelt didn't answer Jane, as she continued to rub her eyes, all she could see were color blurs.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked.

"I-I can't see, Jane."She explained, beginning to panic."I can't see!"

"It's alright, Grace, I'm just going to call a doctor alright? Just relax." Jane told her,as he pulled out his phone.

When Cho noticed that she was awake, he moved from his desk to her to see how she was feeling.

"Feeling better?" He asked.  
"Cho?" she asked, as she jumped at the sound of his voice. "What happened?"

"You fainted."

"But… why can't I see?"  
"You can't see?" Cho asked, in alarm.

"No…I can see some lights, and something is green there." She said, trying to point at the wall in front of her.

"This never happened to my sister." Cho mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing," Cho glanced over at Jane, who was on his cellphone. "Jane, who are you calling?"

"I'm calling a doctor; can you tell Lisbon what's going on?" Jane asked and Cho hurried to Lisbon's office without reply.

Cho knocked on Lisbon's office door, she called out for him to enter and Cho did so, only to find her working on paperwork while he moved to stand in front of her desk.

"Yes Cho?" Lisbon asked.

"Boss, Van Pelt's awake."  
"That's good, how is she?" Lisbon asked, as she stood from her desk.  
"She can't see." Cho explained in a monotone; Lisbon simply looked at the Asian man,confused.  
"What? How? W-why?"

"I don't know… this never happened to my sister." Lisbon heard the unusual amount of worry in Cho's voice."Jane's calling a doctor."

"Good."

Rigsby raced back from the kitchenette,only to find Van Pelt still on Jane's couch with her eyes open as Cho and Lisbon came back from her office.

"Grace, how many fingers are being held up?" Lisbon asked, as she held up one of her fingers further away from the woman's face.

"Um, four….no, wait…. two?" She asked, and when she didn't receive an answer, she continued on. "Did I get it right?"

Rigsby looked confused, had he missed something? What was going on? Was something wrong with Grace? Cho noticed Rigby standing off to the side, confusion written across his face. Cho went over to his fellow agent and explained what happened. Rigsby's first instincts told him he should be with her, comforting her; but he couldn't, not at work anyway, not where Hightower might see the both of them. So he stood back and gave her some space, as the others crowded around.

Jane placed his cell phone away, before he announced that they were sending someone to check Van Pelt out and that they shouldn't arrive past ten minutes, he then also explained that they should keep her still and lying down if possible.

oOoOo

The doctor had long come and gone, and Van Pelt learned that she had a CVI like Jane, after the bomb had gone off in the car park across from the CBI building; the doctor explained that she had hit her head in just the right spot earlier that morning, and although it wouldn't be as severe as Jane's had been, she would still be without her sight for at least the rest of the day, and possibly half of tomorrow too, which she wasn't at all happy about.

Lisbon sent her home and told Rigsby to stay with her and to Grace's ultimate surprise; Rigsby was surprisingly a wonderful nurse. Once she could see again, she was glad that she could finally get back to work, although, she was still excited that she could see Wayne again, even though they weren't dating anymore. She had missed him.

Grace felt a new appreciate for what it was like to be blind, even if it had only been for one day.

oOoOo

**I would love to hear what you thought of this story thanks for taking the time to read it xox**


	6. She Always Liked Jealous Men

**AN: **again this is a short one so im sorry.  
**Paring:** Jane/Lisbon - Jisbon  
**Rating: **K+  
**Dedicated to:** Jisbon4ever you asked for a Jealous Jane so i hope you like it.  
**Beta:** as always the wonderful I LovePlotBunnies xo  
**Notes:** LizfromItaly and awesomenerd95 im in the process of fulfilling your requests, both in the same story. hopefully you wont have to wait too long but im not making any promises with school work and all. but you will be glade to know i have at least started.

Enjoy :)

Patrick Jane had been in a bad mood for the past hour and a half and it easily surprised him, especially when he finally figured out what exactly had gotten to him in the first place. It had been some random person, who had been walking down the street—and Jane was pretty sure that his reaction wasn't at all normal; the random man had only simply winked at Lisbon and in return, Jane had felt his blood boil as he restrained himself from yelling at the man. He had tried to rationalize that the man was just being friendly, but he soon decided that the wink was far to flirty as was Lisbon's reaction, even though her sweet smile was intended to be simply polite, he apparently, had convinced himself otherwise.

"Jane," Lisbon growled. "Can I see you for a minute?" He stood from his couch, while he mumbled something about confusing women.

"Take a seat." She said, as she pointed to one of the chairs opposite her desk. "Now spill, what's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean, Lisbon?" Jane asked, as he faked his innocence.

"Oh don't give me that," Lisbon responded. "You've been in a crappy mood since we came back from the Hallett interview."

"Really, it's stupid..."

"Jane, this is _you_ we're talking about."  
"Fine, do you remember the guy who winked at you today?"  
"No," Lisbon blinked. "But continue."

"Uh well, it's just... he made me…" Jane paused, and Lisbon glanced up at him.

"Jealous…" Lisbon finished.  
"No! I wasn't going to say that!"  
"It's alright Jane, we all get jealous sometimes."

"I wasn't, I'm not"  
"Really? If some random girl winked at you, I would probably be jealous too."  
"Oh really?" Jane asked, as he raised one eyebrow.

"But this isn't about me, remember?" she said, as she stood from her seat and stepped toward Jane, he followed her movements with his eyes.

"Okay! So I was a little jealous." Jane finally admitted.

"Oh, I know." She answered as she continued forward. "But really, you shouldn't be jealous, you're much better looking."

Jane's face gave away his confusion; he never thought he would hear Lisbon say such a thing.

Lisbon reached for Jane's hands, as soon as she was in front of him and pulled him up out of his seat. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips. They fit together perfectly, and it was as if they had done this many times before; they leaned in towards each other, pressing their lips together in a soft, gentle kiss. Lisbon pulled back slightly, her mouth pulled into a small smile as she winked at him. He then pulled her back to him, kissing her more passionately.

Honestly, she always had liked a jealous man.

I would really love to hear what you think of this story, so please review. they help me get better (sick again *shighs)  
thanks for reading.


	7. One Spot Of Blood

**A/N:** i wants too happy with the story and the length of it disapointed me. i really wasnt going to bother posting this but because of my awsome beta i did. she fixed it and made it worth reading so you have her to thank.  
**paring:** Jane/Lisbon  
**rating: **T  
**dedication/Beta:** I LovePlotBunnies  
Enjoy :)

Lisbon lay on the cold cement floor, the crazed psycho towering over her. His blade held in his own two hands above his head as he took his aim, lining it up perfectly to inflict the maximum damage on the tough as nails agent.

_'Not for much longer'_ he thought, as he brought the knife down and Lisbon squeezed her eyes shut.

She didn't want his face to be the last thing she saw. It was then, while she had her eyes shut that she heard a loud crash, a few male grunts and groans before someone whispered her name.

"Teresa."

She opened her eyes, to find Jane standing over her—his hand extended toward her. She hesitated, looking to her right and then her left, just in time to see Cho slap a pair of handcuffs on the murder's wrists. She glanced back to Jane and reached up for his hand and he pulled her off the ground, and into a protective hug.

She held on tight, as something felt strange within her own chest, and Jane, as he held her close, suddenly felt something warm seeping in through his perfectly tailored vest. He gently pulled Lisbon away to look down at the both of them. In the middle of his chest remained a small patch of blood, and in the middle of Lisbon's chest, remained an even bigger patch of blood; they were both surprised, because both had thought that she had gotten away unscathed but obviously not.

As her eyes drooped, exhaustion finally having reached her—she held tighter to Jane.

"We need to get you outside, the paramedics are waiting."

"It's alright Jane; it's just a bit of blood." She calmly stated, though she was struggling to breathe. Together, they stepped outside to the waiting ambulance, and although Teresa partly collapsed onto the stretcher, she and Patrick were both glad that they had stayed calm and relaxed, because if they hadn't, they might not have confessed their undying love for one another. Even if she wouldnt remember it by tomorrow.

**Again sorry for the shortness please review. thanks for reading.**


End file.
